1. Field
The present invention relates to wireless technologies and, more particularly, to wireless devices and communication methods for communicating with relay stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those of mobile wireless devices provided with a speaker and microphone for performing speech communication that are directed to business purposes are configured to transmit a speech signal when the user manipulates a Push To Talk (PTT) switch. Meanwhile, the mobile wireless device receives a speech signal while the user is not manipulating the PTT switch (e.g., patent document 1).
[patent document 1] JP2015-185966
As a wireless apparatus configured as a mobile wireless device like this moves out of a communication area formed by the relay station, the intensity of a signal to and from the relay station drops so that a phone call may be disrupted. Meanwhile, wireless devices adapted for half-duplex FDMA communication cannot receive signals during transmission and so are unable to acquire the intensity of signals from the relay station when the device moves out of the coverage area during transmission. This prevents the device from recognizing that the device is outside the coverage area. As a result, a speech may not be received even if the user of the wireless device believes that the speech is transmitted.